WonKyu Drabble
by Cho Ai Lyn
Summary: Chapter 1 : Chibi wonkyu : sneezing. Check is out. [Re-Post] [BL] [Don't Like-Don't Read] [Keep Calm and Spread Wonkyu's Love] :D


**Paring : WonKyu**

**Just Drabble between my beloved Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon.**

**You don't like it? JUST GO AWAY!**

* * *

**Chibi WonKyu : Sneezing**

**.**

**.**

"Hachih!" Bersin menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memecahkan keheningan dikala dua malaikat kecil kini sedang sibuk dengan pensil warna serta kertas gambar mereka.

"OMO! Kyunnie cakit ne? Kyunnie haluc minum obat." Seorang anak berambut hitam legam menghampiri anak kecil berambut ikal kecoklatan dengan pipi gempal melebihi bakpao kesukaannya. #Abaikan XD

"Chilleo! Kyu tidak cakit." Anak yang dipanggil Kyunnie tetap tak menghiraukan anak berambut hitam tersebut.

"Hachih!" Kyunnie kembali bersin hingga membuat kertas gambarnya basah karena air liurnya sendiri. (Hujan Lokal) LOL XD

"Huweeee gambal Kyu lucak. Temua gala-gala Ciwonnie!"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menyalahkan anak yang berdiri mematung di depannya yang ia panggil Ciwonnie atau biasa dipanggil Siwon oleh mama-papanya.

Siwon terhenyak mendengar tuduhan kejam dari bocah kecil gembul tersebut. Siapa yang merusak gambarnya? bahkan menyentuh saja belum.

"Tapi Ciwon tak melucak gambal Kyunnie." Ucapnya membela diri karena tak merasa bersalah.

"Chilleo Ciwonnie haluc ganti Huwee!" Karena takut eomma nya akan mendengar tangisan Kyunnie, Siwon berusaha menutup mulut Kyunnie dengan kedua tangannya. Maklum saja, eomma nya sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, bahkan Siwon merasa eomma nya lebih menyayangi Kyuhyun dari pada dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan sempat Siwon pernah berpikir siapa sebenarnya anak kandung eomma nya? Ia sempat menduka jika dirinya tertukar dengan Kyuhyun. Namun itu tidak mungkin, karena sudah jelas Siwon lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Hammpptt!" Kyuhyun kembali ingin bersin namun kedua tangan Siwon menutup mulutnya.

"Ne! Ciwon akan Kyunnie juga haluc bantu Ciwonnie ne!" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum hingga pipi bulatnya semakin terlihat membesar apalagi kedua tangan Siwon masih menutup mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kajja!" Kyuhyun terlalu bersemangat hingga tak memperhatikan Siwon yang kini mengelap (?) kedua tangannya yang terkena ingus Kyuhyun. Karena tak ada tissue akhirnya Siwon membersihkan tangannya yang terkena air liur+ingus Kyuhyun dengan bajunya tersebut.

_'Ugh! lacanya aneh.'_ batin Siwon setelah menjilat tangannya. Maklum saja, anak kecil punya keingintahuan yang besar. Siwon ingin tahu rasanya air liur Kyuhyun seperti apa, jadinya ia coba.

Keduanya kini menggambar dengan posisi tengkurap, Siwon yang sedang memegang pensil warna berwarna hitam sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bertopang dagu melihat Siwon yang menggambar sendirian dengan terus mengayunkan kedua kakinya.

"Ah! Ciwonnie calah, monyet itu belwalna hijau." Kyuhyun mengambilkan pensil warna hijau kepada Siwon yang sedang mengambil pencil warna coklat.

"Kyunnie calah. Monyet belwarna coklat." Siwon meletakan kembali pensil warna hijau. Kyuhyun merenggut melihatnya.

"Chilleo monyet belwalna hijau!" Siwon menghela nafasnya, ia tak mau Kyuhyun kembali menangis lagi dan berakhir dirinya harus dihukum oleh sang eomma.

"Ne! Ne! belwalna hijau!"

Dan Akhirnya Siwon terpaksa mewarnai monyet yang digambarnya tersebut dengan warna hijau.

"Kenapa Kyunnie menyuluh Wonnie menggambal monyet." tanyanya disela-sela mewarnai gambarnya.

"Kalena Kyunnie mau ngacih kado buat Hyukkie hyung. Kyunnie mau ngacih poto kembalannya. Pacti Hyukkie hyung cenang." jawabnya polos. Siwon mengernyit bingung, mana ada orang akan senang jika dikatakai mirip monyet.

Siwon diam saja ketika Kyuhyun sama sekali tak membantunya. Eomma nya selalu mengajarinya._"Siwonnie harus mengalah pada yang lebih muda, itu berarti Siwonnie harus selalu mengalah pada Kyunnie. Ingat itu ne!"_

Masih teringat jelas suara sang eomma terekam di otaknya ketika menasehatinya saat dia berebut mainan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus mengamati Siwon yang kini menggambar pisang disamping gambar monyetnya.

"Wonnie hyung, Kyu tidak mau picang! Kyu mau cetlobelli!"

"Tapi monyet makan picang Kyunnie!"

"Aniyo! Hyukkie cuka cetlobelli. Jadi monyet itu makan cetlobelli."

Siwon mengalah dan mengambil pensil warna merah. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Siwon menurutinya tanpa banyak protes.

Kyuhyun kembali intens melihat Siwon hingga ia tak sadar jika ingusnya sudah sampai di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal, dan menjilati bibirnya yang terkena ingusnya sendiri.

"Aichh acin!" gerutunya.

"Ada apa Kyunnie?" tanya Siwon tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya menggambar Strawberry.

"Aniyo Ciwonnie." jawabnya.

Dan setelah hampir 5 menit Kyuhyun menunggu ...

"Tada~ cudaah celecai!" ucap Siwon. Mendengar Siwon yang mengatakan 'selesai' Kyuhyun segera bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya dan segera menggambil gambar di tangan Siwon lalu melihatnya dari jarak dekat bahkan hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya.

"Holleeeee milip Hyukkie!" celetuknya.

Kyuhyun merasakan hidungnya kembali gatal, dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kyuhyun kembali bersin.

"Hachih!"

Siwon mendelik melihat Kyuhyun bersin tepat di depan gambar yang sudah susah-susah dibuatnya. Dan bisa dipastikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Huweee mommy, Ciwonnie melucak gambar Kyu lagi! Huweeeee!" -_-

Tangisnya sambil berlari mencari eomma Siwon yang dipanggilnya 'Mommy' dan bermaksud mengadu padanya.

.

**The End**

* * *

Sorry. Padahal saya sudah memutuskan untuk tidak post FF lagi dan hiatus. Tapi lihat Author WonKyu yang di Bash, aku jadi geregetan. *sing a song ala T2*

Please, sesama penyuka K-POP dan memiliki pair favorite masing-masing saling menghargailah. Kenapa harus ribut hanya karena Fanfic?

Fanfic hanya nonfiksi, hasil imajinasi seorang fans kepada OTP mereka. Jika tidak suka, jangan membacanya. Karena orang membuat fanfic tujuannya ingin menghibur. Terutama yang menjadi Shipper yang sama.

Maaf jika saya jadi cuap-cuap _Gaje_ seperti ini. Oh, saya hampir lupa, ini drabble **RE-POST** dari FB. Hehe *Nyengir bareng Kyunie*


End file.
